Two Potters
by isayLOL
Summary: Another what if story but something never done before Harrys parent are alive but no bashing. Harry would be dark and go to slytherin straight away. Not a bonding story. Harry is two year older than canon.His sister has same age as does canon harry. Will be in harrys and his sister pov. Pairings not decided for harry will either be carrow or greengrass. Oc sister/neville


**english is not my first language and i have not abandoned my other story.**

**Selena POV**

He called her a mudblood.

I didn't knew what the word was and could not think of any possible explanation at that time except it was directed to my mother from my brother the room was quite and everyone was staring at my 7 year old brother Harry. He looked back at them with disgust on his face and it was directed at me too was it also something i did? My brother ,my hero was displeased at me for doing something i didnt knew .Uncle Sirius had his mouth hanging in the air and remus was looking at my brother intensely whereas my father had his arm on my mothers shoulder and Maria who was Uncle Sirius's wife was comforting her saying something as she was close to crying.

Mudblood he called her with such a venom that mother took a step back he called her that just because he didn't wanted to visit our muggle grandparents .from as young as i remember my brother hated muggles with a passion though it was subtle in the beginning maybe my mom and Uncle remus knew but they didn't wanted to believe it . He got away calling her mudblood . Not even a simple punishment was given to should have known then but maybe they wanted to give him a chance which would go on being a chance too many or maybe they thought he was very young to even know the meaning of the word he said.

Another thing that comes to my mind was when i was 9 year old when i still used to worship the ground my brother walked . I really thought he was the best of all. Oh the irony of that.(A snort escapes from me as i think about it.) He always pushed me away and now when i think of it i imagine it was because of that i always wanted to prove to him that i was better than that and worth his time.

We were shopping in the Diagon alley for his first year in Hogwarts as the leeter of his acceptance had came last day we had bought everything else i even saw him smuggle a dark grey book which he hid it from our parents .seeing him doing that one times too many time over the years i didn't thought much about it maybe dad and mom knew and thought it was some stupid prank books he bought . How very wrong we were. I don't know for certain but maybe they were his first Dark Arts books or maybe they contained some knowledge on obscure magic not found on Potter library.

The only thing now left to buy was wands . While on the way to the wand-maker i remembered myself begging my parents to also get me a wand .

A small smile graced my lips ahh the good times how very happy we though we did knew my brother was different we didn't thought he would go this far. A tear escapes my eyes and Neville pulls me closer . I look at him and he looks at my eyes and tells me " it'll be alright ". How i want to believe it so dearly , how much i want to tell him that the brother we literally grew up together with was fine. He also should be breaking down as Neville also respected him and he came literally every day on Potter manor though i know why he isn't? I smile softly a little forced smile for him yes he is putting a brave face for me . His first childhood friend whom he developed a crush at and now his girlfriend no i needed to be strong for him. He was the boy who lived and you-know-who came back last summer even though the blasted ministry don't want to believe it . How is he still holding on is one thing that had impressed me all along .

While reaching the wand shop i thought the place was creepy and the wand-maker gave me the scare of my life when he appeared from nowhere while my father dissolved in a fit of laughter .After quoting the exact specification of both of my parents wands the wand maker called Harry forward.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said,

"Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

I suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beach-wood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

He tried and tried. I had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

Then at last went to the back door and brought out a wand which looked beautiful and deadly at the same time he said "try it" and looked more eagerly at him.

I was looking around the store and thinking if i could steal a wand and use if for myself then maybe they wouldn't even have the trace on you pick things like that when you grew up with oh the prodigy genious extraordniate Harry Potter . but all of my thinking came to stop when Harry touched the wand it gave a flash and there was a green light enveloping it and he was looking at his wand almost loving as if he had found his better half after a century of wait whereas then i didn't thought about it but now i remember that when he got his want he didn't laugh nor did he smile as most children will do he smirked looking at the wand so lovingly that now i feel disgusted.

He said "This wand is a very powerful wand Mr. Potter called The Elder Wand, variously known as the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny, the Eldruhn Wand, and the Ellhorn Wand it has never chosen a wizard other than its first owner until now" he added I gasped I knew the name my brother had had the most powerful wand in existence ." Research about this wand but keep it secret you don't want wizards wanting your blood because of this wand do you"

"No sir I will keep it a secret" I said

"isn't the elder wand the same wand from the deathly hallow, how can it exist isn't it just a fairy tale?" asked my mum

"Every fairy tale has a connection somewhere ,if you don't believe me ask Albus he researched them once and he was the one who last wielded this wand"

"My son has a wand that didn't even choose Albus?" My dad asked more to himself looking at Harry proudly my mum was doing the same and well i wasn't doing anything else than gaping at him while as he was just watching the wand with same expression as though it was his soulmate.

"I'll expect great thing from you Mr. Potter but make sure the things you do are not terrible"

Harry didn't answer.

The next memory was of only a month or so after the old one .

We were all sitting in the living room of Potter Manor . I was playing exploding snap with Neville and Sophie who was daughter of Sirius and his wife Maria was reading a book sitting beside me we were really inseparable while we were younger the three of us and the adults were talking about god who knows what about all the boring stuffs in the world.

My mum and Aunt Maria came and asked Uncle Frank who was Neville's father and apparently DADA professor for a year at Hogwarts " Frank is something wrong with with Harry? He hasn't even written on which house he has gone into and its been a week the school started?"

"No lily he has been as his usual self but i don't think he has any problems with his dorm mates as far as i know though i would advise you to talk to his Head of House and you know how hard the studies is when you first start Hogwarts we got lost many times not counting the prank some of the irresponsive students did to us." he said this and glared at my Father, Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus.

"Who should i talk to Filius or Severus?" asked my mum

Sirius burst out" You don't think he ended up in snake pit?"

"What do you expect Padfoot ? I for one would be surprised if he ended up on Gryffindoor. "said my father

Uncle Sirius replied " c'mon prongs cant a godfather hope back me up moony"

Uncle Remus smiled" I am betting my money on Slytherin though i would be more happier if he ended up a Raven .he was a closed off as a child to began with and i for one don't want him to go on Slytherin when he is in his Teen ages and with his differences..." he trailed off.

But all the people present at the time he called our mum mudblood understood what Uncle Remus was saying and indicating towards. I mean i didn't but looking back i now know what he was talking about.

We all looked at Uncle Frank and he was somewhat reluctant to share the information " Well I would have expected Harry not to tell you guys about this but I didn't expected you to take it so calmly .To tell you the truth I half expected you to shoot down the messenger." He signed and said " Slytherin the hat didn't even wait for a second it was as quick as you can get"

"Not unexpected as everyone said earlier " said Aunt Maria " Any students he has become close with? I know as a Raven-claw more than you all know about Slytherin and they need friends more than any other House .it could turn out to be Hard road for some getting sorted there."

"He is close with three students so far as i know Flora Carrow she is the Daughter of Alecto and as you know her twin died when she was born ,Alisa Rosier and Neil Silvanus who is apparently an unknown came from muggle orphanage maybe his parents were war casualty."

We accepted him yes we never thought he would be in house of lions to start off with but many other light families would have made his life harder. I could name a few starting with Weasley's bless them Ron and Ginny are one of my close friends but Weasley's are as prejudiced as you get . I am not saying that we should be like them but seeing recent history we should have kept a close watch on him which we didn' didn't even gasped when Uncle Frank said Slytherin no one had their mouth hanging in the Air no nothing just a grim acceptation.

I came out of my thought as Neville shakes me and points at our family owl hedwig which was sticking its leg for me and attached to it was a letter or quarter of a page as i saw when i opened it.

On my mothers hand writing it was written and it said

_Come outside Hagrids hut._  
_We are waiting._

_Love,_  
_mum and dad_

i stood up yes i wanted to go home away from this as i stood most of the members of hufflepuff and ravenclaw glared at me as if it was who did it even some of the gryfindoors joined them .head bowed i walked out of the great hall it was so quite that i could hear 3 other footsteps behind me of Neville,Hermione and Ron followed me and Sophie came up from the ravenclaw table to join me.

We walked in silence and no one uttered a single word until we reached the front of Hagrids Hut. They were waiting their dad with a pale face and my mum who was so strong and brave had red eyes she had been crying .Professor Dumbledoor who was like a grandfather to me didn't have his twinkle in his eyes present and had a grim expression in his face. Hagrid was looking at the floor head bowed maybe he didn't wanted to meet my parents eyes and see the sorrow on them.

There was no words left to be said my parents started walking Outside the anti apparation spot while as dumbledoor and hagrid went inside his hut giving me some privacy with my friends .

Sophie hugged me and ginny followed Hermione opened her mouth and closed it several times and she also hugged me Neville kissed me said "it'll be alright " is he really consoling me or himself i didn't knew Ron just stood there and gave me a forced smile i then turned and went straight to my parents who were waiting for me.

Again no words was spoken they took my hand and we reached Potter Manor.

There was no noise inside the living room of Potter manor it was getting dark but no one sttod up to make dinner or light the candles it was silence even though we were all there .mom and dad holding each other and me on my spot near the fireplace then a owl came i looked at my parents and saw they weren't going to open the letter so i took it myself and opened it and found it was written by Uncle Remus about some order business and about some Greyback was giving him problems but i broke down when i saw the last lines.

_How is Harry coping with the school work its his NEWT year though knowing the genius that he is it wont be a problem i will be back on around christmas but tell him to study hard and again break the records like he did on his OWL exams. You'll make us proud cub._

Tears streamed down my face what were we going to write back? That my genius of a brother did the unthinkable that he -

He killed a fellow student with an unforgivable and is the number one fugitive in the country right now .

And what about the reason how can we tell him that? After all our parents and friends fought for magical equality and he just-

No i will hunt him down .

I am not a prodigy or owner of elder wand like him but i will find him.

I don't know what would I do after that but one thing i am certain of is i will ask him why? What did that second year girl ever did to you? Didn't you ever cared about us? What about our mother are you ashamed of her?  
Maybe he was .  
No of course he was.  
He called her a mudblood after all.

**Harry is two years older than canon other characters are as in canon.**  
**His sister is same as he was in canon.**  
**Do you want the pairing of harry to be with carrow or greengrass i havent yet found the story with a carrow pairing and daphne is my best pairing so please tell me**  
**i know my english is quite bad**  
**there will be no direct bashing in my story as you would know if you have read my other story slytherin harry**

**review**  
**Next chapter from harry's Pov would cover some school years at least one**  
**title: Blood traitor**

**I would update it within 3 days**


End file.
